


Robin Trusts His Boyfriend (this time)

by RoseIsHereNow



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Picnics, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsHereNow/pseuds/RoseIsHereNow
Summary: Robin doesnt know much about stuff
Relationships: Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Robin Trusts His Boyfriend (this time)

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this was kinda cute.. its v soft

Growing up how he did, Robin didn’t know much about how normal people lived. As a little boy, all he ate were things that his family grew or raised themselves. He himself had fond memories of helping in their little garden, carrying his little watering can in his pudgy little 5 year old fingers to make his “Father” happy. 

Now, in the present, living with his boyfriend, Robin was on a culinary adventure of trying everything put in front of him. Soda scared him, too fizzy he said. Peanut butter was interesting, very sticky. He nearly screamed when he tried chocolate, he never knew something could be so sweet and yummy. 

“Are we all ready for our picnic?” Sabrina was checking over the basket to make sure they had everything, “Robin, don’t forget it’s your turn to pick the spot.”

Ah. He had forgotten, whoops. He might’ve been a little distracted making heart eyes at Theo. Fortunately, he knew of a nice little clearing in the woods, perfect for a picnic. 

The walk in the woods was nice, Robin was still getting used to having friends his own age. When he first got involved with the Fright Club, he only really cared about Theo, but over time he found himself quite attached to the rest of them. He had more in common with Sabrina than he first thought, both of them having grown up surrounded by magic. He admired Roz for her fiery spirit, she never let herself be put down by anyone or anything. Turns out he and Harvey had a lot alike too, both of them refusing to be the men that everyone wanted them to be, instead choosing to show weakness, to be gentle. 

When they arrived at the clearing, they all helped with laying out their blankets and handing out snacks and sandwiches (no peanut butter for Robin). 

Once everyone was comfy, they laid out and talked and ate. Discussing everything from Sabrina’s other school, to Mr. Olivers’ most recent biology assignment. They talked about the weather, and their favorite bugs, and the book Roz was reading, and Harvey’s comic book ideas. 

All in all a very fun afternoon, but the real fun started when Robin asked if they had brought any water. Before Roz could lean over to check the basket, Theo snatched a little green box from inside the basket. 

“Here you go!” Theo grinned, and he looked positively mischievous.

Naturally, Robin was suspicious as he turned the box over in his hands. “Why do I feel like this isn’t water? Are you guys messing with me?” But everyone (aside from Theo) looked confused as to why this much fuss was being made over… whatever Robin was currently holding.

“Just try it! I promise you’ll like it.” Theo managed to school his expression back into something more calm and casual, but Robin still looked dubious. 

“That’s what you said when I tried soda, and that ended terrible!” 

“C’mon RobGoblin, try it, please?” Theo pushed out his bottom lip and made sad eyes at Robin. 

Oh geez, cute nickname and pouting? How was Robin supposed to resist? 

“Fine,” He examined the box in his hands, realizing he saw no opening to get to whatever was inside. “How do I even open this?”

The others watched with great amusement as Theo scooted closer to Robin to push a plastic straw into a little silver square on the top of the box. Robin took a small sip, his eyes widening in response.

“What is this?! Is this juice? You can put juice in a box?” Robin shot off questions between sips from his juice box, all the while the others giggled at his excitement.

Finally managing to calm his laughing fit, Theo stole a quick sip from the box and answered Robin’s rapid fire questions. “Yeah hon, it’s juice. Yes, you can put it in a box, it also comes in little pouches sometimes, but I thought you might prefer boxes because, y’know, biodegradable.” 

Robin learned a while ago that when his new friends laughed at something he did, it wasn’t because they were making fun of him, it was because it made them happy to see him try new things, so their giggles didn’t bother him.

Robin spent the rest of the afternoon with his juice box in one hand, and Theo’s hand in the other, and he realized, maybe he should trust his boyfriend a little more when he offers him something new.


End file.
